Minha história de encantar
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Não era o “felizes para sempre”, mas não deixava de ser uma história de encantar.


_**Quando o meu olhar com o teu se cruzou,  
Do céu chovia e a noite avançava,**_

_**Então um anjo voou e cantou,**_

_**Que algo de mágico agora começava.**_

- Tem mesmo ar de convencido! – comentou Albus.

Pela primeira vez na noite, Rose dignou-se a tirar o olhar de toda aquela magia que envolvia a sua nova escola e olhou Albus. Via-o olhar com desdém em conjunto com James para algum ponto que ela não conseguia exactamente ver. Fez um olhar confuso que Albus deve ter percebido pois apressou-se a explicar.

- O Malfoy… - disse ele com ar superior!

Rose virou-se para ver a mesa que ficava no extremo oposto do salão. Seguindo o olhar de Albus, encontrou-o.

O rapaz comia de forma delicada e quem não soubesse quem ele era diria que ele parecia um anjo. Os cabelos loiros ligeiramente desalinhados em ar rebelde, e a pele branca como a pérola. Um verdadeiro anjo…

E então como que adivinhando que estava a ser observado, ele virou a cara do prato e olhou. Os olhos de ambos encararam-se. Castanho com azul…

Foi só um olhar… mas foi o suficiente!

_**Todos os dias passava por ti,**_

_**Tu sempre parecias não me ver,**_

_**E sempre que eu tentava ver como eras,**_

_**Tu sempre te conseguias esconder. **_

Rose andava apressada pelos corredores. Ainda faltava cerca de quinze minutos para a aula de Defesa contra a Magia Negra, mas isso era irrelevante. Odiava chegar atrasada á aula e talvez até pudesse aproveitar e ver pela milésima vez se tinha algum erro no seu trabalho de casa. Foi então, que mais rápido do que um dragão, Scorpius Malfoy passou por si. Ele parecia não a ter visto, como sempre aliás, e andava em passo apressado, para o mesmo destino que ela. Rose andou calmamente. Ele sempre a ignorava mas ela não podia negar que tinha uma certa curiosidade sobre ele. De qualquer forma iria em passo lento para ele não pensar que ela se tinha apressado por causa dele.

Quando lá chegou ele estava sozinho no corredor vazio, sentado no banco de pedra junto á porta. Ela sentou-se ao pé dele, sem dizer nada e colocou a mala em cima das pedras.

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que, depois de respirar fundo, Rose se atreveu a falar:

- Ainda bem que vamos ter esta aula. É a minha preferida? Tu não gostas?

Ele olhou para ela espantado. Era a primeira vez que dirigiam a palavra um para o outro. Agora que Rose se lembrara, nunca tinha ouvido a sua voz. Nem com os amigos dele…

Esperançada por ouvi-lo pela primeira vez, sentiu a desilusão tomar conta de si, quando ele apenas encolheu os ombros e virou-se para a frente remetendo-se ao silêncio.

_**E eu lembro-me de chorar,**_

_**De apenas querer desaparecer,**_

_**Pela primeira vez tu falaste,**_

_**E eu não consegui responder.**_

Eu corria. Corria porque pelos meus olhos caiam pesadas lágrimas. E como eu odiava chorar… Mas eu não queria que ninguém me encontrasse. Não agora que eu sentia que me tinham tirado o chão por debaixo dos pés. Chovia fortemente e os pingos grossos de chuva batiam sobre mim. Esbarrando no chão, deixei-me cair e sentei-me na relva molhada do campo de Quidditch. O céu cinzento e a chuva que caia misturavam as minhas lágrimas no meio, mas isso não impediu que ele as visse. Eu não queria acreditar que era ele, que era a sua imagem que ali estava ao meu lado, que se acabava de sentar, colocar um feitiço de protecção sobre nós e olhava para mim. A chuva agora caia para todos os lados, menos em nós. A relva continuava molhada e tanto eu como ele estávamos encharcados. Eu sempre tinha sonhado com aquilo. Com o dia em que ele viria ter comigo, mas não neste dia. Porque agora eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser nela. A minha avó, minha segunda mãe que a velhice levou. A notícia foi recebida por carta e apenas queria chorar. Mas ele estava ali, e pela primeira vez, ele falou:

- Morrer faz parte da vida. Ela morreu feliz… qualquer um o seria se te tivesse na família.

Olhei para ele espantada e então agarrei-me a ele. Àquele que me ignorava quando passava por mim, que parecia um anjo subtil ao meu lado… àquele que devia ser um rapaz frio e proibido. Ele nada disse, agarrou-me e abraçou-me. Albus estava errado. Em todos os sentidos, Scorpius Malfoy era quente.

_**Então o sol nasceu,**_

_**Todo o mundo voltou a brilhar,**_

_**Éramos amigos, companheiros, confidentes,**_

_**Tu eras o único em quem podia confiar.**_

- Anda lá ruiva! – dizia Scorpius correndo pela neve com Rose ao seu encalço. A neve dificultava a corrida e ela não conseguia deixar de admirar como a sua pele parecia mágica e branca fazendo conjunto com o manto de neve. Ele ria ao ver que ela não o conseguia apanhar e correu para ela esbarrando e caindo em cima dela. Estavam ambos deitados na neve gelado, Scorpius por cima de Rose e ele ria-se pela brincadeira e pela forma como Rose tinha as bochechas coradas.

- Então ruiva… está-se bem aí em baixo??

Ele ria e Rose fez um ar falsamente emburrado.

- Tenho frio…!

Ele sorriu-lhe docemente e circundou o corpo dela com os braços quentes, apesar do frio que os rodeava, e do facto de estarem deitados na neve.

- Estás melhor ruiva?

- Muito melhor loiro!

Ele olhou para ela espantado e riu-se. Contagiado pelo seu riso, ela deixou-se levar e ambos ficaram assim. Deitados na neve, um por cima do outro e a rir descaradamente. Quando pararam, fixaram o olhar um no outro. Docemente ele afastou uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo do rosto dela.

- Obrigado! – sussurrou ela.

- Oh… não quero que fiques a ver torto…

- Não… não é isso. Obrigado por isto. Por seres meu amigo… por estares aqui…

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu estarei sempre aqui!

_**E a cada dia que crescíamos,**_

_**Eu sentia o amor aumentar,**_

_**Eu lembro-me do dia,**_

_**Em que me disseste amar.**_

- Estás com medo Ruivinha?

- Eu não tenho medo! Apenas…

- Apenas…? – perguntou Scorpius

- Está frio. Além disso não trouxemos fatos de banho! – resmungou Rose

Era noite e estava escuro junto do lago Negro. Rose e Scorpius estavam os dois juntos e sozinhos ali.

- Isso nem é problema Ruiva! – disse Scorpius tirando o manto.

Rose sentiu as bochechas corar o dobro quando Scorpius tirou a camisola e as calças. Corando até á raiz dos cabelos admirou-o enquanto ele corria para a água. O tronco branco musculado e as pernas perfeitas do Quidditch. Dentro de água, Scorpius ria ao ver o olhar espantado de Rose:

- Vá anda lá ruiva. Ou tens vergonha de ficar sem roupa ao pé de mim? – ao ver que Rose ficava cada vez mais da cor dos seus cabelos Scorpius sossegou-a – Vá, somos amigos… não tens que ter problemas comigo.

Um pouco a medo e envergonhada, Rose levantou-se e tirou o manto. Scorpius observava-a em silêncio enquanto ela desabotoava em silêncio os botões da camisa. Ela parou a meio envergonhada:

- Assim não dá… vira-te!

- Isso não é justo. Eu despi-me á tua frente! – disse ele emburrado

- Somos amigos não é? Então não é problema?

Suspirando Scorpius acedeu e virou as costas passando a ver Rose pelo reflexo da água enquanto ela se despia pensando que ele não a observava.

Ela tirava cada botão e deixou cair a camisa pelos braços. Scorpius suspirou quando ela tirou as meias e deixou cair a saia pelas pernas. A pele branca dela, o corpo perfeito e torneado, o rosto corado contornado pelos longos cabelos ruivos. Virou-se quando ela chegou á água e aproximou-se dela.

- Vês? A água está óptima! – disse ele em frente dela.

- Está gelada Scorpius!

Ele riu-se e aproximou-se dela em silêncio. Colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela por debaixo da água e sentiu ela aproximar-se mais do seu corpo. Quando estavam completamente colados um ao outro ele soltou uma mão apenas para acariciar o rosto dela. Ela sorria como um anjo e deixando-se levar pelo momento, ambos aproximaram os rostos, selando um momento com um beijo terno.

_**E quando nós passávamos todos olhavam,**_

_**Perguntavam se éramos mesmo nós que ali estávamos,**_

_**De mãos dadas, em beijos carinhosos,**_

_**Ninguém imaginava como nos amávamos. **_

- Tu enlouqueceste Rose!

Albus bradava em voz furiosa no meio do corredor e todos olhavam para eles os três. O namoro de Albus e Rose era comentado por toda a escola mas Albus fora o que menos reagira bem á noticia. Todos estavam parados no meio do corredor observando a discussão. Rose mantinha a mão entrelaçada na de Scorpius que se mantinha firme mesmo perante as ameaças de morte que Albus proferia no meio da sua discussão.

- Já não bastava seres amiga desse idiota oxigenado, agora namoras com ele? O que te deu? Queres manchar o nome da família para andares por aí com esse aí?

- Não fales assim com ela! – disse Scorpius aproximando-se de Albus

- Não te metas. Não és chamado para aqui ouviste?

- Sou o namorado da Rose e não admito que fales dessa forma com ela. Se te preocupasses mais com a felicidade dela do que com o nome da família, sabias que é comigo que ela deve ficar…

Albus calou-se abruptamente e olhou para Rose.

- É a tua decisão… só quero que saibas que eu vou estar aqui quando ele te deixar. Vou estar sempre aqui… mas não enquanto tiveres com ele.

Dizendo isto Albus saiu dali furioso deixando Rose em lágrimas. Scorpius abraçou-a de forma carinhosa sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Não lhe ligues. Eu amo-te. Eu nunca te vou deixar. Prometo…

_**Foram tempos lindos,**_

_**Promessas de fazer chorar,**_

_**E o que eu julgava eterno,**_

_**Um dia foi acabar.**_

- Tu prometeste… prometeste Scorpius! – gritava Rose enquanto batia com os punhos no peito forte de Scorpius.

As lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto e Scorpius estava visivelmente nervoso por a ver assim.

- Não me podes pedir para ficar para sempre!

Eles tinham saído de Hogwarts á quase um ano e Rose arranjara emprego no ministério enquanto Scorpius acabara de finalizar o seu curso de Auror.

- Tu prometeste que não me ias deixar Scorpius. Tu prometeste… és um mentiroso ouviste? EU ODEIO-TE. ODEIO-TE!

- EU JÁ NÃO TE AMO ENTENDES! NÃO TE AMO MAIS!

Rose parou e observou o rosto de Scorpius. Ela sentiu o coração despedaçar-se por dentro e as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face terminando nos cabelos ruivos. Ele tentou aproximar-se dela e acariciar-lhe a casa mas Rose deu um passo para trás.

- O Albus tinha razão. Eu não era nada para ti. Nunca fui não é? Talvez eu devesse ter ouvido o Albus…

- OH SIM ÓPTIMO! É ISSO MESMO… VAI TER COM O POTTER. ELE ESTÁ SOLTEIRO. CONTINUA Á TUA ESPERA LEMBRAS-TE?? VAI TER COM ELE… AFINAL É ISSO QUE TODOS QUEREM? NINGUÉM QUER QUE FIQUES COM UM MALFOY…

Rose abanou a cabeça como não acreditando naquilo que acabara de ouvir. Mais uma vez Scorpius tentou aproximar-se mas Rose voltou a afastar-se.

- Eu amei-te tanto Scorpius. É pena que para ti nunca tenha sido o suficiente!

- Eu também te amo Rose! – sussurrou Scorpius agora com as lágrimas a cair-lhe pelo rosto - Eu nunca quis dizer isto. Eu apenas estava farto. Farto de te ver com o Potter no Ministério. ELE PROMETEU LEMBRAS-TE? ELE TAMBÉM PROMETEU FICAR LONGE DE TI ENQUANTO TIVESSES COMIGO!

- ELE É MEU AMIGO. MEU PRIMO…

- ELE GOSTA DE TI…

- TU NUNCA ACEITASTE NINGUÉM. FALAVAS DO ALBUS MAS NUNCA ACEITASTE A MINHA FAMILIA… NUNCA!

- ELES NUNCA ME ACEITARAM TAMBÉM!

- TU NUNCA FAZIAS UM ESFORÇO POR ISSO. E NÃO IMPORTAVA. NADA DISSO IMPORTAVA. ELES ATÉ PODIAM ODIAR-NOS, EU FICARIA SEMPRE CONTIGO.

Scorpius calou-se. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dos dois e Scorpius aproximou-se de Rose e abraçou-a. Ela não correspondeu e empurrou-o com os braços.

- Eu lamento Scorpius. Eu amo-te! – disse ela acariciando a face dele com a mão – Mas eu não posso ficar com alguém que não aceita quem eu sou…

- Não é isso Rose… por favor…

- Talvez tu tenhas razão… talvez nós sejamos demasiado diferentes…

- Nós vamos superar isto… eu amo-te tanto e…

- Eu sei que tu vais encontrar alguém mais á tua altura. Não uma Weasley… talvez alguém diferente…

- Rose…

- Eu amo-te. Espero que sejas feliz! – e depositando-lhe um beijo nos lábios saiu dali. Para longe de tudo. Para longe de Scorpius…

_**Agora que estou sem ti,**_

_**Outro alguém me dá carinho,**_

_**Mas por vezes ainda imagino,**_

_**Se tivesse seguido o teu caminho.**_

A vida mudou para nos dois. Ela agora estava casada com Albus e Scorpius iria casar em breve. Com alguém que os pais dele aceitavam minimamente. Com alguém que era certa para ele. E Rose estava com aquele que todos aceitavam. Com aquele que era certo para ela. Eles viam-se todos os dias no trabalho e nunca falavam. Passavam um pelo outro, sem dizer uma palavra e olhavam-se. Trocavam olhares de dor, de um amor que não morreu mas que eles tentavam enterrar á força.

Ela sabia que aquele era o seu final encantado. O final dos contos de fadas porque nas histórias de encantar, ela tem de ficar com o bonzinho. E foi isso que assim aconteceu, ela ficou com o bom da fita, porque ficar com o mau da fita não era o certo. Por isso aquela era uma história de encantar, apenas não tinha o "felizes para sempre".

_**Esta é a minha historia de encantar,**_

_**E eu arrependo-me do que fiz,**_

_**Mas nem eu sou uma princesa,**_

_**Nem este o final feliz.**_

_**Fim**_

**Moral da história: **A vida nem sempre é justa, e por vezes não podemos fazer aquilo que queremos, mas aquilo que deve ser feito.

Oi pessoal… espero que tenham gostado. Dei o meu melhor. Eu amo Rose Scorpius…

O poema é da minha autoria…. Por isso espero que não fiquem desapontados.

Continuem lendo…

Deixem review….

DanielaMPotter


End file.
